


Lion's Roar

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Cat Sanctuary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, The lions are actually lions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: Years of working with a collection of big cats, and at the Voltron Lion Sanctuary, Shiro has long gotten use to the sounds.  When he is not guiding a tour he returns the sounds with his own, usually mimicking them with a smile and giving the cats the attention they want.  However, he had also long since learned to tune them out on guided tours of his sanctuary.  Even how to direct attention away from the chattering big cat, and to whatever he is talking about.However they were by Nyeusi’s and Blue’s enclosure.And Blue had clearly spotted Lance.





	Lion's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a Big Cat Sanctuary AU! So I made one and am Happy about it.

“Excuse me,  _you’re_  interrupting!” Shiro heard Lance declare loudly over the a constant sound of lion hums, puffs, and content little sounds.

Years of working with a collection of big cats, and at the Voltron Lion Sanctuary, Shiro has long gotten use to the sounds.  When he is not guiding a tour he returns the sounds with his own, usually mimicking them with a smile and giving the cats the attention they want.  However, he had also long since learned to tune them out on guided tours of his sanctuary.  Even how to direct attention away from the chattering big cat, and to whatever he is talking about.

However they were by Nyeusi’s and Blue’s enclosure.

And Blue had clearly spotted Lance.

Which meant, she wasn’t going to stop until Lance gave her ample attention and affections.  And she had taken to full on roaring once before because Lance walked past her and didn’t acknowledge her like she wished.  Nyeusi did nothing to calm her by giving Blue any of his attentions.  Roars are a lot harder to talk over.

So Shiro wasn’t surprised when he turned to the sound of his husband’s voice to find him staring Blue down.  Arms crossed and learning down so he was slightly eye level with her.  A stern rigidness to his body language, like he was scoldeding the lioness thoroughly on her behavior.  As any parent would do as they discipline a child for misbehaving rudely to someone talking.

Blue doesn’t care though.

The large lioness continued to hum and puff at Lance.  Rubbing her face and body along the fence contently.  Knowing she had Lance’s  _full_  attention.  And it was only a matter of time before he melted into giving her affections.

“No, you have to be quieter, Beautiful.”  Lance stated.  “Shiro is doing a tour, none of this huffing and puffing okay?  You have to wait your turn.”

Blue stopped to look at him, her eyes completely fixed on Lance.  Which meant he was probably pointing at her and she was curiously watching his finger.  She hummed up at Lance almost like she was complaining with him.

Lance, like a mature adult, mimicked it right back at her.

It earned him a huff.

But Blue quieted herself into more gentler rumbles.  Still brushing up against the fences happily as Lance moved into a squat in front of her.  He gave her soft praises for listening to him, and complimenting her beautifully slightly grayish-blue colored pelt.  Pressing his hands against the fence.

Shiro can’t stop the smile the crossed his face at the sight.

Mostly because Lance had made a post on his instagram about when Blue was a little cub.  

A sort of throwback Thursday picture, Lance passed out on the old intern bunk he use to sleep in, with little club Blue wrapped in a baby’s blanket asleep on his chest.  Grouped with a dorky photo of him curled up against Blue’s much larger, full-grown body on a vet’s table from her check up earlier that week.  A simple blurb about how far his ‘Little Girl Blue’ had come, and how he misses cuddles with her.

Something Shiro had left the comment of:  _What?! I cuddle with you all the time!  Are my hubby cuddles not good enough now?_   

Only for Lance to quickly shoot back:  _Hubby cuddles > lion cuddles…most days_.

And that was something Shiro couldn’t really argue with.

Clearing his throat, Shiro pulled the attention of his little group back to him. Continuing exactly where he left off before they were interrupted.  Gesturing to the three tigers that had collected and were cuffing at him in greeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da. I really like this and I think it's adorable. 
> 
> Basically in this AU, Shiro runs a large Big Cat Sanctuary named Voltron. Lance was one of the interns there (with the other Paladins as well, save Keith who sort of worked there anyway). Lance and Shiro fell in love and eventually got married and run the place together now. Also in the time Lance was an intern, the lions were brought to them as reused cubs, that need a lot of love and attention to get better. However Blue was the worst, (like to the point of almost dying) and Lance worked tirelessly to get her better, but it was a long hard road. (Allura helped because sometimes Lance just need to freaking sleep) But he did, and Blue grew up to be the largest female lion on the property (because of Lance's love), and Lance is Blue's favorite person.
> 
> Nyeusi is Black lion, and Blue is paired with him cause they get along. That he is the only one really that was really gentle with her, cared and looked after her as they got bigger.
> 
> Part of me does kind of want to do more of this idea, because I need. But when and how...who in the world knows.


End file.
